


Mira

by arcadian_hiraeth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Human Experimentation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mental Instability, Plotbunnies, Science Experiments, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadian_hiraeth/pseuds/arcadian_hiraeth
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 5





	Mira

_Twenty minus seven? Thirteen._

Alarms blarred, washing the hallway and cells in swirling lights of dull red. I didn't move. This is the fifty-sixth time this has happened. I learned on the thirteenth to stop caring. Doesn't mean I didn't stop counting, though. Counting helps keep me sane.

_thirteen minus seven? Six._

Admittedly, it was my captors who told me it would keep me sane, but they've never been wrong before. Despite their cruel and inhumane ways, they were geniuses. It's why each and every alarm ends in more test subjects.

_One thousand minus seven? Nine hundred ninety-three._

I allowed a sigh to pass my lips, my hands curling tighter around themselves. The chains have long since chafed my wrists and ankles, leaving behind thin, white scars. It stopped hurting after the twenty-third time they reopened. Is being numb to pain bad? Maybe. Do I care? No. It helps with the hurt in my heart, which followed closely behind in becoming numb.

_Nine hundred ninety-three minus seven? Nine hundred eighty-six._

Soft, nearly soundless footsteps stopped in front of my cell door. Huh. Did they get a new guard? The last one had boots that clunked along the ground like hearing a hammer slam down on metal. I didn't bring myself to look up. I would see their face when they dragged me out for test in a moment. But the alarms hadn't stopped blaring? Why would they test during such a time?

_Nine hundred eighty-six minus seven? Nine hundred seventy-nine._

The door scrapped noisily across the concrete ground, and the new guard walked in.

_Nine hundred seventy nine minus seven? Nine hundred ninety-two._

"Mira?" The voice called the name so softly I barely missed it. It sounded so much like a plea, a desperate hope I once had but long abandoned. Whoever they were looking for isn't here, though. I don't share a cell with anyone. And the other subjects definitely aren't given human names. We're animals. Rats. Guinea pigs. Rodents. Depends on the doctor, really.

_Nine hundred ninety-two minus seven? Nine hundred sixty-five._

"Mira? Are you okay?" The person crouched in front of me, brows scrunched and eyes wide in worry. I didn't say anything. The guard was just playing a joke; seeing if I was desperate enough to have a human name, even if it wasn't mine. Not that I even remember my name. As soon as I stepped foot in this place, my name has been 6514.

_Nine hundred sixty-five minus seven? Nine hundred fifty-eight._

If I concentrated hard enough, I could hear wisps of a title. Whips of something said with so much love and care and _warmth_ I would be sick if it wasn't so distant.

_Nine hundred fifty-eight minus seven? Nine hundred fifty-one._

"You're gonna be okay, Mira." The person unlocked the cuffs, not sparing them a glance as they gingerly wrapped their arms under my legs and back. They were taking this joke pretty far. "I'm gonna take you home, okay? Shit Waffle will be happy to see you again. She doesn't eat like she used to."

_Nine hundred fifty-one minus seven? Nine hundred forty-four._

I half-listened to their babbling. Even if I wanted to concentrate on what they're saying, all I would really hear would be the alarms. Why are they still going off? They've never lasted this long before.

_Nine hundred ninety-four minus seven? Nine hundred thirty-seven._

The guard got me outside, into a large red and white metal thing. They placed me on a bed in there- a bed which was much more comfortable than concrete. They gently put a bottle to my lips. I didn't ask, didn't question what was in it. It was tasteless, clear. Water?

_Nine hundred thirty seven minus seven? Nine hundred thirty._

"Can you speak?"

I stared at the guard for a moment, eyes finally catching the other red and white metal things, fifty-seven in my sight. It was night, but the moon was full and the light burned my eyes. Other subjects were being taken into the metal things. The doctors were nowhere in sight. I looked at the guard again, searching for the symbol of a syringe and a star-like thing. It wasn't there.

_Nine hundred thirty minus seven? Nine hundred twenty-three._

This person was not a guard.

Finally, I looked them in the eyes, seeing the love and warmth I could barely recall.

_Nine hundred twenty three minus seven? Nine hundred sixteen._

"Who's Mira?"


End file.
